guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Firebomb
I changed the article... So it is not candidate for deletion anymore. I just have to complete it with the skill details... I added the details if you could add its a 1/4 cast time and three sec recharge i'll do then otes and were done. Medwannabe 20:06, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Note Bomb doesn't hurt Ilsunder anymore.--Darksyde Never Again 19:06, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Cheapest f***ing spell ever?? He just spammed it out like crazy. any time I tried to attack, He put the thing on me. EVERY SINGLE TIME!!! I couldnt ever build up adrenaline, cause he put it on every time I started to attack :Maybe use some Hero as a tank then. What about henchies, do they drop this thing immediately?J Striker 05:44, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::It's not actually a spell, it's an instant cast skill, it's also free. The 3s recharge is halved because he's a boss. Heroes will hold the bomb unless explicitly told to drop it.Oddly enough, clumsiness seemed to stop him using it (for 1.5s). EDIT: (nevermind, a hero mesmer must have interrupted its 1/4s cast time) -Ezekiel [Talk] 05:51, 21 February 2008 (UTC) What exactly does this skill do? Never been in that dungeon, and this article doesn't really say what the skill does, anyone care to elaborate? Zulu Inuoe 00:19, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :The boss throws it (somewhat like a spear) if it hits the floor it creates a "firebomb" item (like ashes) if it hits a person then it gets put into their hands (again, like ashes) you can pick up and drop it anywhere, but after 5s from landing it will explode and do a couple of hundred fire damage to all players and henchies (not sure range, adjacent most likely). Basically it's a 5s delayed boss-strength fireball, that he can cast for free, and recharges in 1.5 seconds (3s, but he's got a boss's half recharge). If it hits a henchie they will drop it immediately (but will not move out of its aoe), heroes hit will hold it until it explodes (you can order them to drop it, but they won't move out of its aoe unless told to). :(When a player or hero gets this by being hit with it, it counts as holding an item, thus disabling attacking and turning off all weapon and offhand bonuses. Ezekiel [Talk] 00:30, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::And why isn't all of this in the article page? =P Zulu Inuoe 16:27, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::*shrug* we didn't even have a Firebomb Explosion page until I added it after that post, we're missing some things too, the cast-time is not labelled but it can be interrupted (I don't know what type of interrupt though, could have been clumsiness, leech sig, power drain, or he could have cancelled it) we also don't have the actual duration of firebomb before it causes the explosion (someone put 5s on the boss article but I can't see where that came from unless they misread the 5s of fire from the explosion). Ezekiel [Talk] 02:39, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Late note, but it seems henchmen will no longer drop it immediately. :\ (T/ ) 02:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC)